FLAME ME
by valentine170
Summary: one shot fic. i don't know the summary but just read and rate if you want to. its kinda weird but i had fun writing it, hope you like it.its my first fanfic.


**A/N: **beware…he he…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime. Thanks. Now, R & R if you want to.

**FLAME ME** by: valentine170

It was beginning to become dark when she decided to take a walk outside. She wanted to feel that peace.

'Why? Why did you leave me?' she thought to herself. 'Why do you have to break my heart into pieces?'

She walked into the park, looking around her to see any sign of someone else. Seeing no one she sat down at the grass and looked up to the sky that was now covered with little shining dots.

"Beautiful." She whispered to herself. "If only…"

Tears began to flow from her soft eyes that were once feared by all, wetting her cheeks that are smooth as silk. She closed her eyes.

'I remember'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pease forgive me." He said before exiting the room. 'I'm sorry but this is all I can do to make you have an easy life.'

Silence was deafening the whole house. He slowly opened the door and closed it after he stepped out of the house. He walked away and did not turn back.

"You baka." She silently sobbed in one corner. "BAKA!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Maybe you left me because you hated me from the start." She thought to herself again.

She stood up, brushed away the dirt from her skirt and started walking home.

She felt alone. She felt that it's the end for her. She's hurt. Her heart never to be whole again. No smile to be seen on her face.

She stopped noticing she passed by the gate of her house. She turned back and opened the gate.

She entered and locked the gate. She was about to walk towards her front door when she sees a familiar image.

"Is that you?" the beautiful lady asked the stranger in a soft voice. "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but can I stay for the night?" the stranger stood up and walked towards her.

"Why?" she said backing away a few steps.

The stranger held her hand and pulled her.

"It's cold, can we go inside now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Ye- yes." She just answered.

They went inside the house. She entered the kitchen and prepared some tea while he went to the entertainment room.

'Why is he here?' She thought.

Back at the living room, he was lying down and staring at the ceiling.

'I have to say it to her. I have to.' He thought.

The door slid open and she entered carrying the tea. He sat up when she sat beside him.

"Here, while it's hot." She handed him a cup of tea.

"Thanks" he said smiling to her.

'Stop smiling. It hurts me.' She said turning away.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Umm…I… I just wanted to visit." He said laughing nervously.

"That's not what you came here for. I know you." She said coldly making his hair stand up.

Silence.

'What now? I knew that wouldn't work. Damn. What should I say?'

He was about to say something when she stood up.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." She said not looking at him. "Your room will be the same."

She started to go up the stairs.

"Wait." He stood up, catching up with her.

She did not stop walking. She just can't take it anymore. She didn't want to see him. It only hurts.

"Please wait." He caught her left arm and he twisted her around so they would face each other.

"I said I'm already tired. Let me g-" she was not able to finish when he placed his lips unto hers. He started to kiss her but she pulled back from him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she said with a trembling voice.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't live without you. I should have never left. I'm sorry." He said silently to her.

"I love you. I really love you." He said tears about to fall down. "I know you're mad at me. Please forgive me."

"Y-you love me?" she said staring at his eyes.

"Yes. I love you." He tried to put a smile on his face. "Right from the beginning."

"But, why did you leave me?" her voice starting to shake again.

"I thought it's only the way to make you happy. But know I see that it's only making matters worst." He said.

"I see." She placed her hand on his right cheek and slowly made its way to his lips.

She leaned forward and kissed him. And soon they started to kiss each other passionately.

END 

**A/N: **okay so…I'm not good at this stuff…I just want to try writing something like this… sorry if its so corny…

By the way she is ANNA and he is YOH.

I'm totally unimpressed by my writings.

Message me if you have any complaints…. and flames are welcome…thanks…


End file.
